1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of providing electronic device information using a mobile station including a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader and a system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is a type of contactless identification technology for transmitting and processing information on an object and its surrounding environment using radio frequency by attaching an ultra small sized chip to the object. In general, an RFID system includes an RFID tag, an antenna, and a reader. The RFID tag includes a predetermined memory for storing information and communicates with the reader wirelessly using a certain frequency. When the reader senses the RFID tag within a communicable distance, the reader automatically reads the information stored in the RFID tag and transmits the read information to a network. The RFID tag has various sizes and shapes, from several mm to a credit card size, and is generally classified as a passive tag and an active tag. While the active tag is implemented using an internal battery, the passive tag receives power from the reader reading it.
The biggest advantages of RFID products are that they use a contactless and non-line-of-sight method and that their implementation is not difficult. The only limited condition is a transmission distance, which is determined by power supplied to a system and a tag operational frequency. Such an RFID system is used in industries in which trace and management is necessary, logistics/delivery and transportation cards are a representative utilization of the RFID system, and the use of the RFID system is becoming popular. The RFID technology has been applied to various fields. In particular, the RFID technology can be efficiently used to provide information on an object to which an RF tag is attached.